


Ru-Pauls Thunderstorm

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drag Races, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, RuPaul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: I'm not sure how to explain this but here we go.Shipping war between God's angels and God.It is amusing so please do read this.





	Ru-Pauls Thunderstorm

God stared down at his creations from high up in the heavens, head tilted to the side as he watched his many lights.  
“Oh my dad! Sandra is looking snatch today!” God looked to his son Gabriel whose eyes were transfixed on a rerun of Ru-Paul's drag race, remembering why he’d sent one of his daughters to spread the word of the condom so many years ago.  
Returning his gaze to the world below he let out a quiet sigh as a man and woman walked by each other without even looking up. How could humans be so idiotic?  
“Whats up daddio?” Gabriel asked, looking towards him. “Adam and Eve part seven million fifty-eight thousand nine hundred twenty-seven walk by each other again??  
God gloomily nodded. “Yes.”  
“Well what can I say? They’re obviously showing no interest in each other because Adam belongs with Steve and by Steve I mean Andrew.” Gabriel sighed happily as he watched ‘Steve’ absentmindedly walk into Andrew, a young grocer who was locking up his bike. The two spoke for a few minutes before walking into the grocery store together, exchanging numbers.  
Gabriel looked over at his father, smirking, smirk growing wider when God sent a bolt of lightning down in the countryside from frustration.  
Rafael walked to his father and Gabriel, studying the two before looking down to the earth, eyebrows raised. “I see Martha and Annie have started speaking. I take it to mean I was correct about those two.” He nodded to a dark skinned woman speaking with one who had fiery red hair.  
“Uh, no you’re not! Martha is gonna pick Ember!” Gabriel exclaimed, voice nasally as he angrily gestured to a petite blonde woman in front of a flower shop.   
“Ember?” Rafael responded, raising an eyebrow doubtfully. “She's too plain. Flowers? Boring.”  
“Boring?! Romantic! She could bring Martha flowers every night!”  
“Oh? Flowers? ‘Here honey, these are flowers I didn’t go out of my way to get for you. They’re from my store and they’re rotting slightly but it's fine!’” Rafael mocked.   
“Why you!” Gabriel exclaimed as he tackled his brother, causing a boom of thunder.  
“You’re only angry because you know I speak the truth!” Rafael roared back, causing a louder boom of thunder as Gabriel grabbed his hair muttering about snatching weaves.  
God watched as Martha walked from Annie to a young man named Ronnie, planting a kiss on the man's stubbled face before the two walked down the street.  
“Bisexual goals.” God said with a nod, however it was ignored by his two wrestling sons.  
God turned to look at them before shaking his head with a slight smile which disappeared quickly when he felt something hit him in the back of the head and then bounce off.  
Turning he saw a pair of pink thongs lying on the floor in front of a nearly as pink Castiel.   
“I assume these were meant for Dean?” God offered as he picked up the offending underwear before tossing them to Castiel.  
“Y-yes father, my apologies” The black haired angel said as he skittered off, underwear tightly gripped in his hand.  
God chuckled at his son's hasty retreat before turning back to the humans, reminded yet again in that moment of how much he loved his sons.  
“Rafael! You dumb fuck! Dad! Why didn’t you wear a condom!?”  
Gods eyebrows drooped along with his smile. The moment was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Neat, huh?


End file.
